


Meet Me in the Midst: Rebuilt Hope

by DontMindtheReticence



Series: Meet Me in the Midst [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Eventual Romance, F/M, Magic, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27611911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontMindtheReticence/pseuds/DontMindtheReticence
Summary: The second chapter of "Meet Me in the Midst".Y/N has stumbled upon a book that promises to contain all the answers to the list of questions she's been curating since she could speak. The first chapter of Hector Dagworth-Granger's magical collection of information offers an assurance that is almost too much to bear. Its contents, however, provide her with all the light she needed to discover a hope that had long been lost.Hope not only in that she would not be left in the dark forever, but the hope that the boy in her mind was real. Draco Malfoy, not just a voice, but a being connected to her impossibly through magic. Her soulmate. With this revelation, Y/N sets off on a journey to discover the specifications that will ultimately lead to finding her predestined companion.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Reader
Series: Meet Me in the Midst [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015317
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Meet Me in the Midst: Rebuilt Hope

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't read the first part of this series, "Meet Me in the Midst: The Beginning", you really should otherwise none of this will make sense. 
> 
> As usual, a quick disclaimer: I do not own the character's within this story relating to Harry Potter; they were created by J.K. Rowling.

** Chapter Two **

_My dear child, I hope that this book has found you in time to keep my greeting appropriate for your age. It is far more startling to go through this journey when you haven’t got a clue of what is unfolding. As one of those unfortunate souls, I can confirm the difficulty in the experience._

_As I have expressed before, you have already embarked on the process of building a home of sorts with your soulmate. In fact, it began the moment you did. Their voice has no doubt come to you from the earliest of your recollection and, if you are indeed in the point of your life I hope you are, then the rate at which you can hear them has increased significantly._

_Upon the tenth year of your existence, you will have begun hearing their voice on a weekly occasion._

Y/N felt a burst of energy soar through her being at those words. Anxieties quelled with the confirmation that she had indeed experienced that very change just as he had described. It had astonished her the second week after her birthday when she heard Draco again, mere days since the last time. And it absolutely floored her when his voice rang through the week after that as well.

As a matter of fact, the feeling compared quite similarly to how she felt in this moment, though this packed a far heftier punch. Truly, she could hardly believe it. Her head couldn’t help but shake in bewilderment. Still, it was all she ever hoped for and it had found her. Optimism came through, stealing her away and stilling any suspicions that may have tried to surface. Soon she was looking back down upon the dearly held pages.

_The same pattern occurs throughout each pair of bridged souls according to my research. It is reasonable to assume yours would not be exempt from this pattern. If it has, I apologize sincerely for I am not sure this book may be of any service to you._

A breath of relief flew past her lips as she counted herself lucky to be the anomaly Dagworth had expected. How terrible it would have been to have found answers to her problem only to discover that she was an aberration _within_ an abnormality. Pushing away the thought, she continued to read, checking off another box as his words progressed.

_In your eleventh year, their voice will have come to you daily. It is not your mind playing tricks nor is it a sign of mental deterioration. You are about to experience an awakening. An amplification within the connection between you and your predestined companion._

_When shall this “amplifying” occur?_

_If you have already begun to recognize the timely fashion of this pattern, then the answer will come as no shock to you. It may not be caught at first, but the modulation to your binary existence will unquestionably occur the night of your twelfth birthday._

All at once, Y/N felt her world, once spinning and twirling with vitality, change pace dramatically. Everything slowed. The beating of her heart, the rumblings of her mind, even the input of taking in her senses. It all came to a carelessly sluggish momentum. If it had not been for her naturally rambunctious curiosity, she may not have been able to direct her eyes to cursor over Hector’s next paragraph.

_You will hear their voice, just as you always have. Clear and true. This, in it of itself, is not the change. However, when you do hear them, take it upon yourself to conduct an experiment. Try to conjure another one of their thoughts. All you must do to accomplish this is to desire the hearing of their voice. You may repeat this procedure to your heart's content as you will find the new capability to tune into their mind at will._

And at that, her heart became gridlocked with shock and awe surrounding it on all sides. The very idea he was proposing had always been unthinkable. A power too great to be real. Even with all of this talk of meeting and bridging together two souls, she was dumbfounded. At a complete loss of function and operation. Staggered in disbelief at the notion that what she worried was unknowable and insurmountable could dare to offer something so sweet and divine.

She hadn’t realized that in her state of overwhelming bafflement she had lifted her eyes from the page and was now staring at her wall. The realization that she could no longer feel the book on her fingers sent her heart into a rapid beat against her chest. She peered down quickly, expecting to see the empty palms of her hands, but was alleviated to see the pages still before her. With a quick wiggle of her fingers and several centering deep breaths, Y/N collected herself and willed her eyes to continue processing the shocking information. 

_As overwhelming as this may seem—_

Y/N couldn’t help but scoff lightly at the understatement.

_–you must be told that the amplification I have just laid out will be accompanied by another factor meant to pull the two of you together._

_By now you will have curated quite the picture as to the character of your soulmate. This second symptom to kindle the flame of this raging fire will act as a window into the pieces of your love’s past that you had not been fortunate enough to see. Despite the seeming completeness their image may appear in your mind, the fact cannot be ignored that you have only seen them in glimpses._

A slight sting pierced her heart with the unforeseen suggestion that with all of her insight and belief in understanding Draco, she would still not fully know him. No matter how logical and accurate that statement was, she couldn’t help but feel pain. All her life had been spent building up an understanding of who this boy was, and it worried her that she could be wrong. Silently, she cursed herself for getting so distracted by that sore irritation and forced her sight back onto the pages.

_When your head comes to rest upon your pillow the night of your birthday, those holes and cracks upon the surface of your knowledge of them will begin to be filled. Your dreams will no longer belong to you as they will be of them. More specifically, their past. By the time another year has passed, their life story in its entirety will be known to you backwards and forwards._

Like an answer in the night, Y/N was met with a comforting presence. The knowledge that she wouldn’t have to wait very long for the missing pieces of his story would be filled. It was frightening, yes. She had felt that deep within the shaking of her breath and the numbing on her fingers, but something rose against the fear now much like the sun does upon the darkness at dawn.

Draco was real and, as crazy as it sounded in her mind, he was hers as much as she was his. Two souls connected beyond the space that separated them. Her body could hardly contain her excitement as she leaped from her seated position, standing upon her bed as the truth at once began to settle in.

She’d been hearing the voice of her soulmate. _All this time_. And soon enough, the bridge between their minds would become more developed. It still sent her mind into a flip when she thought about the possibility of stepping into his consciousness whenever she liked. It was such an exciting concept that slowly became invaded with concern.

Any time she wanted? It had been one thing for his thoughts to appear to her at random, but now it was to be controlled? With something as intrusive as that, quite a bit of trust would have to have been built already. Though she had lived with his thoughts her whole life, the question of trust was very much still in existence. Would he even like to have her peer into his thoughts willy nilly?

As that question floated across her mind’s vision, a chill ran through her body. Her knees weakened and she was sitting on her bed once again. The question of “would he” ignited the realization she had so hastily passed over an enormous fact. While she had caught glimpses into his mind, he had been living out the same experience. _Bridged souls_.

An army of fresh, turbulent questions broke down the gates of her mentality, flooding the streets of her head with chaos and wreckage.

Had he been without any hope or knowledge on their case as well? She already thought him to be involved in magic. Hastily she grabbed the book, flipping to the preface once more to read the sentence she believed to have remembered, _“… at least one in this pairing will be directly involved in the realm of magic._ ”

A shaky breath left her lungs as she did her best to push past the confirmation that magic truly existed within this world she called her home. She needed to believe it in order to address her next question: Had he known what this was the whole time? A recollection of another one of Dagworth’s sentence came to her mind. Her finger moved across the page before stopping at a promising spot.

Reading the sentence aloud, she found what she was looking for, “‘ _Though the number of people who can claim such knowledge exists within their minds in minuscule…_ ’”

Another rarity it seemed. Perhaps Draco had been just as lost as she had. Then again, she’d still be lost without this book. It was entirely within the realm of possibility that this Hector Dagworth-Granger made more than one copy. The words had been typed out clearly with the aid of a typewriter. What if Draco contained a print of his own?

His thoughts certainly didn’t make it known that he did nor that he was aware of what was evolving between them. For all she knew, they were both left with more questions than answers. Then, arouse another question packing quite the wallop to her sense of security.

What image had he created of her?

Strange feelings of inadequacy rushed in her knowledge of what imperfections were held within her character. Though she believed herself to be a good person, she knew of the moments that could question the validity of her belief. Mistakes and misjudgments haunted her every bit as much as they haunted him. A small smile pulled at her lips with the thought that they had that in common as different as their circumstances were.

_Amplifying_. It was a fitting word she had to reason. She’d caught onto the quickening pace of change occurring between them, and now she had an idea of what they were moving towards. Telling dreams and introspective visitations. The marvel of such a world to exist brought her heart back into a steady pace. Wonder overpowered violent questions and she found herself able to continue reading again. It didn’t take long for his words to completely enrapture her attention.

_Though this will be a story told over quite a long period of time, take heart and be patient. It is a great gift to see the life of your love through their own eyes. I do hope you do not take it for granted. The sight is far too magnificent and beautiful to squander with idle negligence and inattention._

_Now, my child, I am afraid that is all the insight I can give into this amplification you are about to feel for yourself. Though the pattern remains the same within each pairing, the experience differs for each couple. Before I part on this chapter, I wish to provide a gift of my own to you. A warning that must also be appreciated._

_The two of you have been linked for life, that cannot be disputed, but the strength of your bond has yet to begin its growth. In fact, at the moment, it is rather nonexistent. As such, take this piece of advice with you upon your journeys into their thoughts and past._

_Whatever you may see, whatever you may hear shall be used for the singular purpose to reach a full comprehension of their character. Harsh or poorly assembled judgments will serve only to tarnish the life you will build together._

_Make no mistake!_

_The world may not trifle with your connection, not even death itself has the power to break the two of you apart, but your relationship is not by any means impenetrable. For the one thing in existence that can threaten your good standing is you. Though I have yet to come upon a couple who could not manage through the brokenness of their connection, that is not to say years were not spent in agony trying to mend it._

_Do all that you can to see your soulmate as a whole all the while remaining diligent to look at them through the lens of love and understanding. An entire lifetime can be spent in regret and pain, but it does not have to be. Move forward as a deviation from the normal life everyone else must lead and know that you must not do it blindly._

And with that final word, he was finished.

She wondered if each chapter was going to be like this one. The book was rather thin she now noticed. Although, she reasoned it didn’t matter so long as she would not be going into each new year devoid of foresight. For now, she would focus solely on moving forward with eyes wide open.

A grateful smile curled the corners of her mouth as she brought the book close to her chest. Blissful joy ran rampant through her heart and she savored the feeling whilst leaning against her pillows. Just about 12 years passed and now she had answers. Vague in some respects, but absolutely wonderful as a whole.

A gift, indeed. Majesty and beauty in every thread of it.

Gracing the air with its peace, a sigh of contentment moved from her throat just before she opened the book once again. Her eyes settled upon the new heading, “Building a Harmony”, and she let herself be carried away once more in newly found hope.

* * *

Across land and sea, within a realm of his own, Draco sat upon a black leather armchair in the dimly lit Slytherin Common room, diligently reading through his studies for Potions class. With the end of the Spring term quickly approaching, he was working through what he needed to know for the upcoming year-end exams. A fierce sense of determination worked its way through his character as he sought to finish the term with great success. He’d yet to truly get one over on Potter, though his resolve to emerge triumphant over his newly sworn enemy was very much still present.

As his eyes scanned the pages, he felt a familiar sense of detachment forming within his mind.

“Here she comes again…” Draco whispered, slightly annoyed at the interruption. He let the book relax in his hands and closed his eyes as he readied himself for the thought to appear in his mind’s eye.

That same air of tranquility swept through his being as her thought came into focus.

_She’s reading as well._ Draco thought to himself as her consciousness became clearer.

There she was, entering his mind with a thought of her own as she read, “‘ _Through an unexplainable magic, the melody that carries upon their vocal cords will surely grace your ear no matter what distance exists between you and your predestined companion_.’”

“Magic?” Draco exclaimed, sitting up promptly in his chair, his book falling from his hands to the floor.

It was the first time in 11 years she’d shown to have anything to do with magic; at least, magic that had the characteristics of being real. He’d given up on the thought that she would have true knowledge on the topic beyond what she clearly divulged from literature. His eyes rolled at the memory of the utterly misleading fairy tales he had heard from her mind.

In a rush of curiosity, Draco began to move his feet, pacing around the chair as he worked to untangle the information that had just been conveyed. Quickly, he moved towards the table his notebook had rested upon. He grabbed a hold of his quill and began writing down the thought she had shared with him. Once done, he stared at the new addition to his entries and picked out a few keywords: _unexplainable magic_ and _predestined companion_.

He was right. He had been right all along! An eruption of pride and glee coursed through his veins as he reveled in knowing the long-forgotten tale of soulmates had more stock than his father would give to it. The happiness within him threatened to stretch his lips too wide at the hefty realization. In the midst of his celebration, however, a singular thought halted him.

“A melody?” He wondered aloud, sitting back down in his chair, “What would a song have to do with it?”

Leaning forward again to peer at her words, he whispered, “‘ _…the melody that carries upon their vocal cords will surely grace your ear no matter what distance exists…_ ’”.

His rush of achievement began to wither away as he approached a gaping hole within his knowledge. He knew the story, of course, but the exact specifications were always lost to him. It was a small comfort to know that it was lost onto anyone who actually knew of the theorized corner of magic. No one truly believed in it and he reasoned he might not have either if it wasn’t for a girl’s voice popping into his head on occasion.

Truly, it wasn’t until he questioned his mother on the girl’s voice that the fable was made known to him. His father found the notion ridiculous, fervently citing that no evidence existed to proclaim any truth on the matter. Lucius’ adamancy backed Draco into a corner causing him to drop the subject completely. Since then, he’d been left to wander alone in the dark, simply waiting for the next time her voice would come to him.

Whenever it did, he would write it down in hopes it would one day lead to an answer. To which question didn’t matter, he would be happy for any one of them to step into the light of truth. And now, here he was with what felt more like half of an answer. If he was correct, and he highly thought himself to be, then she would have extremely rare knowledge on what wasn’t supposed to exist.

“Melody…” He whispered once more, his mind reeling with theories and questions.

If there was any stock into what she was reading, then the truth of it would come out. Words like “surely” tend to prompt an assuredness in those who hear it.

A small chuckle crossed his lips as he picked his book up from the floor. The irony was too amusing to ignore. For years he’d looked at her choices of literature in a rough light, too sore at how misguided the information was about his world, and now here he was, putting hope in one of her pages.

Hope. He hadn’t come across that feeling in connection to her for a long time and with it came peace. Serenity settled upon his mind as he willed his focus back onto his studies, his attention alight with more energy than moments before.


End file.
